


Fallout 4: Bears of the East

by Tastyhaggis91



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tastyhaggis91/pseuds/Tastyhaggis91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has passed after the Minutemen destroyed the Institute and managed to drive the Brotherhood of Steel from the Commonwealth. Now the new peace is being threatened by a foe from beyond the Commonwealth's borders that threatens to ruin everything they Minutemen fought for. This story follows Yuri Dimotov and his mercenary band Kodiak Company; ex-NCR troops who set out east to strike out for luck after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A General's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minutemen General Nora Garvey gives Yuri Dimotov his marching orders.

A year had passed since General Nora Garvey and her companions backed by the Commonwealth Minutemen had infiltrated the Institute and destroyed it along with the Brotherhood of Steel forces that had occupied the Boston Airport. Settlements established themselves as centres of trade and the Minutemen became a potent force in protecting the people of the Commonwealth.

Sanctuary Hills itself became a major hub of trade and a base for the Minutemen in the north. Over the little wooden bridge caravans of traders and whole platoons of Minutemen would pass over from either side. So much so it was soon rivalling Diamond City as a centre for human civilisation in the Commonwealth.

The Red Rocket Truck Stop that loomed over the broken road that travellers used had transformed into something much more fortress-like. Roof mounted turrets chuntered away as they spun on their pivots. Concrete bunkers and barricade lines had been erected around the perimeter of the filling station. However it didn’t belong to the General’s Minutemen. In fact it belonged to the man who had been sitting in the forecourt with a lone table and chair eating breakfast.

With the sun shining out Yuri had managed to enjoy a lull in major conflicts or missions to enjoy a summer’s day. He was a grizzled-looking man with a small beard, unkempt hair that was mostly black with grey streaks through it like someone had randomly splashed paint onto his hair with a thin brush.

His right eye was a piercing blue colour while the left was scarred white with blindness from a claw mark that ran the latitude of that side of his face. Yet despite his less than friendly appearance he was smiling up at the glowing orb in the cloudless sky. The man wore a pair of combat boots, tan coloured cargo pants and a green shirt.

Behind him was a humming sound of a rocket booster which propelled a Mister Handy to his right side. The robot hovered about for a moment before one of its eye stalks extended forward so the yellow bulb was looking Yuri square in the face. “Is the Commie Pinko finished with his brunch?” the robot asked in a satirical military voice.

As if to make a point Yuri held up a finger as if asking for a moment before polishing off the rest of his squirrel stew before placing his spoon within the bowl. “All done.” the man said with an air of triumph. “Thank you very much, corporal!”

“If you wanted to show me proper gratitude.” the robot began to retort. “You’d put me back into my real body so I could send you to Comrade Hell! Your ancestors may have come here for some god-loving freedom but I saw the flag you and your degenerates have in that bunker of yours! I may be programmed to obey your commands but I can still call you a god-damn Commie whether you like it or not mister!”

Yuri’s mouth opened as he sat up. Before he could deliver a reply or a barrage of abuse a handful of figures came around the corner from Sanctuary Hills. His eye focused in on the trio of power armoured soldiers, their metallic attire painted in Minutemen colours with their emblem emblazoned on the chest piece. However he soon looked at the woman in the pristine military uniform who smiled up at him.

“Good morning, Yuri. Enjoying breakfast?” she asked as Yuri stood up to acknowledge her presence.

“I had just finished and about to test some EMP grenades we bought.” replied the older man who had slowly turned his head to glare at the Gutsy-Handy that was now deftly clearing up his plate with its series of claws before he turned his gaze back. “Was about to have some mutfruit tea. Not as bad as it sounds. Tad bitter. Or is this a…business call, Nora?”

Before she answered Nora looked around the Truck Stop before she nodded to Yuri. He watched as she pointed towards Concord and shrugged. “Walk?”

Yuri replied with his own silent nod and soon he and the general walked down the cracked road flanked by the power armoured Minutemen. His head tilted towards a bush and he cracked a smile. Within the brambles a hooded figure with a sniper rifle had set up a nest that overlooked most of Concord.

“Morning Danilla.”

“Morning Yuri!” the bush replied happily.

The walk down into Concord didn’t take long and soon the noises associated with living filled Yuri’s ears. Traders called out to sell their wares and the sound of glass hitting glass at a bar accompanied by cheering echoed from refurbished buildings. People walked around the streets with smiles on their faces. Yet each of them was still armed. While the Commonwealth may have prospered with the removal of both the Brotherhood and the Institute there was always the lingering need to protect yourself and your family.

After ambling down the main road the pair stopped in front of the Museum of Freedom which had been converted into a large marketplace. Nora then gestured to the building with one hand as she spoke.

“A year ago this place was an abandoned town used by Raiders.” she explained with a furrowed brow. “The Commonwealth was filled with places like this. Now look at it. Trade flows. People have homes now. We’re rebuilding. But that’s not why I asked you here. We got a message. From Diamond City. We’re worried about a bandit resurgence and well, they think they might have evidence. I want you to go and take a look. You’ve been to places no one in the Commonwealth has ever heard of. You might know something. We can even give you twice the normal rate. Four hundred caps?”

Yuri cocked his head to one side as he mulled over the proposed mission. It did make sense. Even with the major players of the Commonwealth eliminated there were still dangers that plagued settlements. Raiders from beyond the Commonwealth itself, Super Mutants, Ferals and even mutated monsters. A fresh conflict erupting with little to no warning could have shaken all the Minutemen’ hard work. The half-blind soldier looked at Nora with a sigh before he nodded to her. “I’ll leave within the hour. Especially for four hundred. Will Colonel Garvey be there?”

“Yes. Preston will be there.” She said with a smile. “Give him my love!” added Nora as Yuri turned to walk up the hill back to the Truck Stop.


	2. Gearing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Choi prepare to move out to Diamond City

Inside the bunker below the Concord Red Rocket Truck Stop there was a sense of stable living for Yuri. There was some comfort for him in descending down the ladder into the underground base he and his friends called home. The wooden ladder creaked as he stepped down each rung and turned around the face the humming shotgun turret that was precariously aimed at the entrance.

The machine paid Yuri no heed as he stepped past into the main living area. Kodiak Company’s home base had home comforts few had. There was a showering area which not only served to keep the mercenaries clean but wash irradiated equipment.

Beside it was the main living area. At the far end was a set of bunk beds each with a foot locker at the end. There was a table with an alarm clock that ticked away with each passing second. Yuri had even managed to secure weights for muscle training for the downtime hours that his crew would have between missions.

Next to the bedroom area was the main kitchen and eating table. At that moment it was clear of any food or cutlery since breakfast had come and gone during Yuri’s conversation with Nora. Secured on the wall was the source of Corporal Gusty’s ire; a scavenged Soviet Union flag which they had all decided was appropriate given their cultural ancestry.

Danilla had come down from his sniper nest and was currently arm wrestling with the company’s technical specialist; Nadia. Both of them were mocking and teasing one another while they vied for control of the table. Despite both of them being in their mid-twenties the toll that they had taken on their journey from the Mojave Wasteland had given them the looks of men and women ten years older than them. Danilla had short brown hair and warm eyes that when combined with his happy-go-lucky nature made the marksman a cheerful individual. On the other hand Nadia was blonde. Blue analytical eyes often looked at problems and helped her figure out a solution before she had taken out a spanner.

Next to the eating area was a small bed surrounded by first aid boxes and medical supplies. On a wooden table sat what some might have mistaken for a moving, rotting corpse wearing a doctor’s coat. Abigail was her name. She was a kind and gentle Ghoul who was spared a gruesome end by Yuri and his platoon after their escape from Hoover Dam. In exchange for their protection she taught them how to survive in the Wasteland in ways that their guns and training could not. The survivors had all agreed that it was because of Abigail that they managed to make it to Boston. That and her uncanny skill with medicine.

The last member of the Kodiak Company was Choi. A small, young man of Mongolian descent who was not one for too many idle words. Or loud noises. His inquisitive and quiet nature made him a natural scout. Choi also had a knack for cooking which, oddly enough, made him rather popular on missions.

When Yuri stood in the middle of the room they stopped their various activities and gave him their attention. He folded his arms with a smile. “Ladies and gentlemen. We have a mission.” He told them with a nod. “General Garvey has asked us to check in with Diamond City. Apparently they’ve found something that is a cause for concern. And given our expertise of the American wastelands she has asked us to take a look and give our professional opinion.”

“Did she give us an idea of what it was they had found?” asked Nadia.

“Not at this time, no.”

Danilla then piped up. “Who’s going?”

It was Yuri’s policy to take the people he needed for a mission to preserve supplies. While the Commonwealth had become more stable thus meaning supplies such as ammunition, food, water and medicine flowed more freely he felt it was prudent to waste not and want never. Unless there was a major deployment or mission on the books Yuri usually travelled with one other.

“Given the nature of this mission I think Choi would be the best to come along. Danilla and Abigail I want you patrolling around Sanctuary Hills and the surrounding settlements. Speak to any settlers or Minutemen. See if they’ve noticed anything strange. Nadia I want you on the long-range. Keep in contact with us, Hills, Diamond City and the Castle. ” Replied the commander who turned his head to the collection of mercenaries. Yuri watched as they stood firmly to attention and gave him a confirmatory salute.

“Po vashey komande, kapitan!”

Just like that a flurry of movements began. Nadia had pulled out a large map of Boston and the surrounding area and placed it along the dining table. Danilla disappeared into the armoury room and produced metallic t tins filled with ammunition and grenades. He continued to go back and forth until a selection of equipment was on display along with Choi’s and Yuri’s footlockers.

Abigail tended to her own side of things. She left ready-made field kits beside the ammunition tins. Yuri knew that inside each kit would have been Med-X, Rad-X, a few stimpacks, bandages, water purification tables, antiseptic fluid and a bag of Rad-away.

“Captain our morning reports from Di-City confirm that Raiders and Triggermen are active around the outer areas of the city. Security thinks they may be massing for an attack on the city gates or just setting up ambushes.” Reported Nadia who had her radio headset on her head after placing the map onto the table.

Yuri opened up his footlocker and pulled out the Kodiak Company uniform; a comfortable hooded leather jacket with metallic inserts. Along with webbing that had pouches for a water canteen, magazines, compass, map, medical supplies and a sharpened knife.

Another one of Yuri’s policies was that everyone tended to their own gear. Folk might help get the generic equipment but it was you who had to put it together. Thus Choi and Yuri loaded their own magazines. Checked their own pouches and loaded up their supplies. Nadia had set aside a AN/PRC-77 Radio Backpack for Yuri to wear which he slung onto his back. He took off the phone piece and held the push-to-talk.

“Falcon-1 to Nest. Radio Check.” He said into the mouthpiece before Nadia’s voice came back to him into his ear.

“Nest, Falcon-1. Loud and clear.”

 

With that detail taken care of Yuri clipped a magazine into his AK-107 and pulled the charging handle with a satisfied series of clicks. After applying the safety he did the same to his sidearm; a USP .45 pistol which Yuri then secured in his thigh holster.

He watched as Choi prepared his own weapon of choice. The Mongolian man had 10mm SMG which helped him remain light on his feet. Both of them had stored their gas masks away for easy deployment and both carried Geiger counters which were a must-have in the Wasteland.

While Kodiak Company were preparing for their various tasks Corporal Gutsy had descended down the ladder and parked beside Yuri. The robot scanned over the various faces before turning to the captain himself.

“I see General Nora has issued you with a mission. While you may be a lowly Communist dog you are highly effective at what you do.”

“Oh. Thank you, corporal.” replied Yuri with a raised brow as he had slung his rifle across his chest. “I’ll try not to disappoint your oh-so high standards.”

Yuri and Choi had begun to move up towards the ladder. However they heard Nadia’s usual method for tormenting the machine by standing up on one of the dining chairs and belting out the Soviet Anthem.

While Choi went up the ladder first Yuri turned around to the patriotic seen as Corporal Gusty floated around Nadia screaming his usual tirade of Americanisms while she sang. Danilla, true to form, helped his troublesome friend by doing an oddly crisp salute and making a good show of looking tearfully proud.

“Wouldn’t change them for the world.” The captain told himself as he turned and pulled himself up the ladder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Choi battle their way to the Diamond City gate.

While the Commonwealth at large gained peace and stability the same could not be said for the City of Boston. The ruins of the state capital had always been a battleground for the various factions vying for control of what resources could be found within. A year had done little to dull the fighting. While the Minutemen could keep the peace between settlements there was strictly no peace to actually keep within the conglomerate of twisted metal.

Raiders continued to pray on travellers looking to enter or leave Diamond City. Super Mutants would drag humans they were able to capture into the many lairs that they had occupied and while the Institute was all but destroyed rogue Synths could often be found repeating old orders of patrol and destroy.

Yet Yuri and Choi were undaunted about the task that had been set before them. The NCR Army had given them the skills needed to fight. Abigail had given them the skills they needed to survive. When they had entered Boston their backs became hunched as they moved from cover to cover. They were like springs ready to be unleashed at the slightest provocation.

The pair would move one at a time while the other watched for the flashes of a muzzle or the movement of a shadow either behind a car or in the spiralling towers around them. The ruins of the city had become a claustrophobic place to be. Everything seemed to close in around you if you let it. All the while the sound of distant gunfire would echo through the tunnels and buildings.

Whenever a shot was heard both Yuri and Choi would stop. They would watch and listen silently to determine if the shot was intended for them or if it was just the result of Boston’s inherent nature. Yuri would often use his thumb to flick his holosight’s magnifier to scan the upper portions of buildings and abandoned barricades for snipers.

It took them a while to close the distance between themselves and Diamond City. Each step seemed to increase the volume of gunfire. It was no longer a series of single shots but a two-way conversation between automatic weapons. Shouting and callouts could be heard as Yuri and Choi set up position in what had been a deli shop before the Great War. The Mongolian watched the back for anyone or anything that might have stumbled into them while Yuri watched the firefight unfold through his scope.

“I see two enemy positions.” reported Yuri. “Di-City must be around the corner. Means we shouldn’t have to worry about friendly fire hitting us from down street.”

His eye managed to ping where the Raiders were firing from. And that they had Triggermen back-up. Sometimes you might find them working with the more unruly elements of the Commonwealth to pool resources.

“We’ll move down the right hand side of the street. They’ve set up at a corner store. Probably a MG nest. I think they’re just bored. Ready Choi?”

“Sah!” the small man said to answer his commander’s question. He followed Yuri out into the street towards the gunfire.

As far as tactics went Raiders and Triggermen were not known for their prudence. Even when faced with a foe that had a combination of superior or equipment or training. The former preferred lightly defended homesteads and farms while the former styled themselves as a ‘business’ which meant only fighting when they needed to.

Which begged the question; why attack the Diamond City gate guards?

Yuri pushed the questions and analytical thoughts to the back of his head. The two managed to shuffle and sneak below the ground floor window of the corner store. Above his head he could hear what sounded like a machine gun rattling off at the gate, spent casings raining down onto and around him.

He rolled onto his back so he could see the barrel of the Raider weapon poking past the window’s threshold. The vicious bark of the weapon caused Yuri to jam his palms against his ears to prevent the inevitable ringing. He arched his head up ever so slightly to look over at Choi who was keeping an eye out for any enemies who may have been wandering the street.

Yuri’s rifle was rested against his chest. After the machine gunner had stopped firing to reload he reached down to flick the sight magnifier to the side for a close combat engagement. As he pulled out a frag grenade from his webbing he could hear the hostiles talking inside the building but the words were lost amongst the din of the other firing points.

With a firm grasp of the grenade’s hammer he pulled the pin out and began to silently count.

_Odin. Dva. Tri._

Yuri tossed the grenade into the window before hugging his arms across his head. A dull thud soon followed with a cloud of dust and debris. Seconds passed. He leapt up to his feet and brought his AK-107 to his shoulder with his eye focused through the glowing red crosshair of his holosight. His thumb flicked down the rifle’s fire selector to full automatic.

One foot pushed him through the window frame. Blood was dripping along the walls and two Raiders were on the ground. One was dead while the other clutched her leg that stopped at the knee joint, letting out a howling scream of pain.

The Russian ignored her and left her to her torment as he pushed forward to cover Choi’s entry into the building. He could hear the rush of running footsteps ahead of him and watched as a trio of Triggermen, Ghouls, ran around the corner. For a moment Yuri could see in the frame-by-frame moments the emotions in their eyes turning from shock to fear.

Without skipping a further beat Yuri squeezed the trigger and held it, the hammer of his rifle chattering back and forth as rounds left the muzzle to pepper the Ghouls. The three men recoiled back as chunks of flesh and bone were ripped from their bodies. At this range the sheer velocity of the rounds shot them through the Triggermen and into the wall behind them.

They fell down dead and Yuri took a knee to reload. “Magazin!” he called out so Choi knew that he was unable to defend himself. Which was rather fortunately because as Yuri removed the empty magazine a Raider had come down the stairs with a knife in hand. He had seen Yuri reloading and let out a sneering laugh as he lifted the knife to lunge at the man.

 

Yuri turned his eyes down and continued to reload his AK, cocking a new round in as he heard a short burst of gunfire over his head. A heavy thud soon followed as the Raider fell in front of him with his neck gushing blood. “Spasibo.” said Yuri to Choi as he turned his head, ignoring the death throes of the man in front of him.

Choi nodded in reply before ascending up the stairs. Yuri decided to look around for any enemies on the ground floor. There was medical supplies, chems, food and metallic ammo boxes strewn across the place but the building was clear. Yuri also heard Choi’s 10mm Submachine Gun rattling away upstairs which told him the next floor was also cleared out.

“Sah!” called out the scout. “Three enemy dead up here sah! I can see Raiders behind wall. Di-City guys can’t shoot them sah. Orders?”

Yuri turned towards the machine-gun that the Raiders had been using to pepper the Diamond City security guard positions. It was an M240. A steady pre-war design. “Got an idea Choi! Need a hand!” he answered out. The man almost flew down the stairs at the speed he ran. Yuri carried the gun while Choi picked up a box of ammunition before they relocated upstairs.

He set the bipod of the weapon on the window overlooking the Raiders that were peeking up from behind cover to give sporadic fire to the gate guards. They hadn’t noticed that their support position had been taken over or that Yuri had set up their machine-gun behind them. Choi opened up one of the ammo boxes to pull out a belt of 7.62 mm rounds. Yuri opened up the upper receiver for the Mongolian to reload the weapon.

After they reloaded the weapon Yuri aimed it at the cluster of Raiders and let loose. The heavy round smashed into concrete and flesh alike. He pulled the trigger and held it for a few seconds before releasing, only to repeat the process. The accurate bursts chewed the Raiders up until none were alive.

Smoke rose from Yuri’s machine-gun and he laid it down. Choi followed him out of the building and into the street where a few surprised Security soldiers were inspecting the dead enemy. They recognised the Kodiak uniform and relaxed.

A grey-faced figure approached with a trench coat and hat. A mechanical hand lifted a cigarette to his lips which he took a heavy draw on. He smiled as he gestured to the scene of carnage around him. “No such thing as subtle to you, is there Yuri?”

“Course there is, Chief Valentine. Sometimes.”

The Security Chief chuckled as he waved the pair through the squad of Di-City guards. “C'mon. Mayor Wright has been waiting for you to solve this puzzle. See if we can’t get you some noodles while we’re at it. You been ok? Nora keeping you all busy?”

Yuri shrugged as he watched the city gate open up for them to walk past. “Busy enough Nick. Chances are we’d be cleaning out Gunners from some shithole. Or going into the Glowing Sea.”

“There are downsides to being Nora’s personal pitbull isn’t there?” the Synth teased which Yuri replied with a good natured punch to his shoulder and a laugh.


	4. The Green Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri visits Doctor Sun in Diamond City then discusses a plan of action with Security Chief Valentine and Mayor Wright.

Diamond City was a safe haven for the people living within the ruins of Boston. It was a city that people could make anything of themselves provided they worked hard and had the skills. The city was a major trading hub and, until the restoration and creation of Sanctuary Hills, the only governed township. 

The rich and influencing lived in the Stands thus gaining a somewhat jingoistic attitude mixed with an idea that the world seemed to owe them something. Yuri loved being in the Stands however, if only to annoy the inhabitants. Their cleaned suits and ‘cultured’ upbringing didn’t mingle with his dirty trench coat and heavily armed appearance.   
Yet in the ‘bowl’ of the city was where the real character was. It was where the famed Power Noodles resided. Where the school and science centre was. Where the stall traders plied their wares to travellers and locals alike. It was a place that you could easily call home. 

Nick turned to Yuri as he lit up a cigarette to take a hefty draw from. A concept which confused Yuri considering the synth had no lungs to speak of. The Russian chalked it up to habit more than anything else.   
“I have a feeling I know why Nora sent you here, Yuri.” The Security Chief told him with a shrug. “Doc Sun has what you’re looking for. But I hope you get your answers quick. I took a peek in but I wasn’t able to really get the picture together. I’ll be in the mayor’s office for when you’re ready to report.”

“Alright Nick. Take care.” Replied Yuri who turned towards Choi. He took out a small bag of caps and jangled it in front of the scout. “Go eat. See what’s on the bounty board in the Dugout. I guess I’ll see Sun.”  
The two parted ways and Yuri walked down the metal walkway towards the Mega Surgery Centre. With Abigail at the Kodiak HQ he never really had to speak to the Diamond City doctor. The times that he did Sun often came across as rushed or surly. The captain wondered what mood he’d be in today. 

When Yuri approached the Surgery Centre the Asian doctor was going through stock checks with a clipboard and a pen in his hands. He looked up over the papers he was focused on before giving a surprised look. “Oh. Captain Dimotov. I’ve been told you would be coming by. I would like to get this over quickly. If you’d follow me.”

Yuri was about to give his own greeting before he simply kept his mouth closed and followed Doctor Sun into the surgery ward. The ward was merely a room within the Centre with a single bed surrounded by medical equipment; scalpels, bonesaws and IV bags. The smell of death and anesthesia invaded Yuri’s nose which caused his face to screw up in disgust.   
“Air freshener wouldn’t go amiss…” he muttered before he turned his attend to the mass of flesh and bone that was lying on the table. At first Yuri thought it was some kind of Brahmin or mutated animal until finally the penny dropped and found it was a human corpse. 

The only limb that didn’t appear to be damaged as the left arm. Every other limb, including the head, had been removed. Intestines spilled from the body as if it were tubing that had yet to be tidied away. There were also various bones producing from the torn limbs and chest. Yuri winced as he replaced his outfit’s gloves with sterile latex ones that Sun had provided to him. 

“Well. I’m not medical professional Doctor but I’d say he’s dead. Don’t worry though. Sure you did everything you could to save him.” 

Sun gave Yuri an icy glare before he watched as the Russian inspected the body. Yuri held the intact arm of the wrist. He looked around for any indication of who the slab of meat had been or where he was from. The only thing he could make out was a tattoo that said ‘Pitt’.

For a moment Yuri was silent, staring ahead of himself as he let the arm fall back onto the gurney. “Where was he found?”  
“About a mile or so just north of the Glowing Sea’s threshold. The Minutemen patrol that found him said that there was pieces of a power armour suit around. What they brought back was humming on their counters so I had to wash it. There’s a bag on the counter.”

Yuri looked over at the bag Sun had mentioned and reached over to pull it close for him to open the flap. He looked inside and shook it around. It was your typical survival pack. Rad-x, Radaway, stimpacks and what looked like 5.56mm magazines. “If the armour pieces were irradiated then he must have been in the Glowing Sea. Question is why? No one goes there. Barely any supplies worth scavving for…”  
Something bugged Yuri and he knew it was because of the tattoo. He turned after placing the bag down to look at the bloodied arm with a fixed gaze before he let out a breath. “I think I have a theory about our mystery steak here. What do you think killed him?”

“Deathclaws maybe, if he was close to the Sea?” guessed Doctor Sun who gave a shrug. “I found no indication of explosive residue to suggest a missile or grenade strike. And if he was in armour I don’t see anything less than a Deathclaw doing that to a human being.”

“I see. Thanks Doc.” Said the captain who seemed to shake himself loose from his stupor. The men shook hands before Yuri left the Medical Centre to take the elevator up to the mayor’s office. All the while the name ‘Pitt’ spun around in his head like a record. He leaned against the interior of the elevator while pinching his brow. 

The doors opened with a welcoming ding and Yuri felt like he was about to fall out of the elevator. With a shake of his head he smiled at Geneva who wordlessly waved him through before returning to filing her nails.   
Inside the Mayor’s office Yuri found Nick and the Diamond City Mayor, Piper Wright, talking about the earlier assault on the gate. Rather than burst into their conversation he reached over to the door to wrap his knuckles against it. 

They both stopped talking to look over at Yuri before Piper waved him over. She was smiling as per usual which usually meant she was genuinely happy or trying to appear in control of a out of control situation. Yet she was more popular than her predecessor; McDonough. Who Yuri managed to always mispronounce the man’s name as McDonut in his presence. With his Synth nature out he was killed by both Nora and Piper. With her election came the repealing of the anti-ghoul law, prosperity and transparency.   
She was in her usual clean and pressed business suit and she stood up to shake Yuri’s hand. “Sit Ruski, I hear tell that Blue, Nora, sent you here to check something out.” Explained the Mayor as she gestured to a nearby radio. “She’s listening in since Preston had to be recalled to the Castle. You listening Blue?”

“Loud and clear, Piper.” Replied the Radio.

“So. Yuri. What’s the deal?”

At the mayor’s request Yuri had placed his weapon and pack on the floor to settle into a comfortable blue chair. He had taken his quick glance around the office. It was as pristine as a post-war room could be. A ‘press’ cap sat on a bookshelf which he pointed to. “There a US road map in there or something?” he asked.

With a thoughtful look on her face Piper turned towards the bookshelf and plucked the requested document off of it to hand to Yuri. The Russian opened it up at the pages he needed before he tossed it onto the desk. With a heavy stab of his finger at a place on the map. “I think Doctor Sun’s guest came from there.”

“Pittsburgh?” asked Piper with a raised brow.

“Used to be. Now it’s called The Pitt. It’s a…Raider city. They go out looking for fresh slaves. It’s a shit hole really. When we were heading to Boston we had to skirt the outside of it. Heavy pollution, heavy radiation in the water, roaming raider gangs…they’ll go out, capture folk then bring them back. Sun told me that the body was found next to a damaged power suit. That all his gear was irradiated next to the Glowing Sea.”

“The Glowing Sea…” hummed Nick who tapped his lip with a metallic finger. “Not a lot of people could walk through that. Power armour or not.”

“No one would cross that alone. I believe that there are more either located in a secured place in the Sea itself or to the Southern region.” Explained the captain. He picked up the map and turned it to the Boston area. “However the majority of their force would have to flank around towards the north. Plenty of settlements to raid and…”

“Sanctuary Hills….” Said Nora who sounded aghast at the idea.

Nick chimed in after. “What sort of capabilities do they have?”

Yuri let out a sigh and a sag of the shoulders. He shrugged soon after as he spoke. “The Pitt has plenty of raw materials, factories and slave labour. To get from the Pitt to here I’d guess they’d raid and supply up on the way. Setting up camps. Then they’ll take Saugus Ironworks to help arm up. Organised and well armed. Not like the Raiders you find here.”

“Captain….” Began Nora who sighed over the radio net. “I think it’s time we activated that agreement we had a year ago. Until this is confirmed to be a small problem I think we need to consider the possibility that a large Raider army is on the way. From now on Kodiak Company is activated as a commando force under my direct command. In the meantime we’ll begin increasing Minutemen patrols ”

“Of course, general.” Said Yuri who had straightened up. “I suggest sending a runner to the Truck Stop to get the others to meet me next to the Glowing Sea. They’ll know what to do. Nick. I suggest putting Choi to work. You’ll need his skills.”  
“Sure thing Yuri. Time to get the boys up and about.”

“Looks like I need to make an announcement to the people.” Piper chipped in glumly.

“And Yuri?” said Nora who was probably also preparing her own plan of action. “Find out what you can. Then come back to Hills.”

“As you command, General Garvey.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri visits Doctor Sun in Diamond City then discusses a plan of action with Security Chief Valentine and Mayor Wright.

Diamond City was a safe haven for the people living within the ruins of Boston. It was a city that people could make anything of themselves provided they worked hard and had the skills. The city was a major trading hub and, until the restoration and creation of Sanctuary Hills, the only governed township. 

The rich and influencing lived in the Stands thus gaining a somewhat jingoistic attitude mixed with an idea that the world seemed to owe them something. Yuri loved being in the Stands however, if only to annoy the inhabitants. Their cleaned suits and ‘cultured’ upbringing didn’t mingle with his dirty trench coat and heavily armed appearance.   
Yet in the ‘bowl’ of the city was where the real character was. It was where the famed Power Noodles resided. Where the school and science centre was. Where the stall traders plied their wares to travellers and locals alike. It was a place that you could easily call home. 

Nick turned to Yuri as he lit up a cigarette to take a hefty draw from. A concept which confused Yuri considering the synth had no lungs to speak of. The Russian chalked it up to habit more than anything else.   
“I have a feeling I know why Nora sent you here, Yuri.” The Security Chief told him with a shrug. “Doc Sun has what you’re looking for. But I hope you get your answers quick. I took a peek in but I wasn’t able to really get the picture together. I’ll be in the mayor’s office for when you’re ready to report.”

“Alright Nick. Take care.” Replied Yuri who turned towards Choi. He took out a small bag of caps and jangled it in front of the scout. “Go eat. See what’s on the bounty board in the Dugout. I guess I’ll see Sun.”  
The two parted ways and Yuri walked down the metal walkway towards the Mega Surgery Centre. With Abigail at the Kodiak HQ he never really had to speak to the Diamond City doctor. The times that he did Sun often came across as rushed or surly. The captain wondered what mood he’d be in today. 

When Yuri approached the Surgery Centre the Asian doctor was going through stock checks with a clipboard and a pen in his hands. He looked up over the papers he was focused on before giving a surprised look. “Oh. Captain Dimotov. I’ve been told you would be coming by. I would like to get this over quickly. If you’d follow me.”

Yuri was about to give his own greeting before he simply kept his mouth closed and followed Doctor Sun into the surgery ward. The ward was merely a room within the Centre with a single bed surrounded by medical equipment; scalpels, bonesaws and IV bags. The smell of death and anesthesia invaded Yuri’s nose which caused his face to screw up in disgust.   
“Air freshener wouldn’t go amiss…” he muttered before he turned his attend to the mass of flesh and bone that was lying on the table. At first Yuri thought it was some kind of Brahmin or mutated animal until finally the penny dropped and found it was a human corpse. 

The only limb that didn’t appear to be damaged as the left arm. Every other limb, including the head, had been removed. Intestines spilled from the body as if it were tubing that had yet to be tidied away. There were also various bones producing from the torn limbs and chest. Yuri winced as he replaced his outfit’s gloves with sterile latex ones that Sun had provided to him. 

“Well. I’m not medical professional Doctor but I’d say he’s dead. Don’t worry though. Sure you did everything you could to save him.” 

Sun gave Yuri an icy glare before he watched as the Russian inspected the body. Yuri held the intact arm of the wrist. He looked around for any indication of who the slab of meat had been or where he was from. The only thing he could make out was a tattoo that said ‘Pitt’.

For a moment Yuri was silent, staring ahead of himself as he let the arm fall back onto the gurney. “Where was he found?”  
“About a mile or so just north of the Glowing Sea’s threshold. The Minutemen patrol that found him said that there was pieces of a power armour suit around. What they brought back was humming on their counters so I had to wash it. There’s a bag on the counter.”

Yuri looked over at the bag Sun had mentioned and reached over to pull it close for him to open the flap. He looked inside and shook it around. It was your typical survival pack. Rad-x, Radaway, stimpacks and what looked like 5.56mm magazines. “If the armour pieces were irradiated then he must have been in the Glowing Sea. Question is why? No one goes there. Barely any supplies worth scavving for…”  
Something bugged Yuri and he knew it was because of the tattoo. He turned after placing the bag down to look at the bloodied arm with a fixed gaze before he let out a breath. “I think I have a theory about our mystery steak here. What do you think killed him?”

“Deathclaws maybe, if he was close to the Sea?” guessed Doctor Sun who gave a shrug. “I found no indication of explosive residue to suggest a missile or grenade strike. And if he was in armour I don’t see anything less than a Deathclaw doing that to a human being.”

“I see. Thanks Doc.” Said the captain who seemed to shake himself loose from his stupor. The men shook hands before Yuri left the Medical Centre to take the elevator up to the mayor’s office. All the while the name ‘Pitt’ spun around in his head like a record. He leaned against the interior of the elevator while pinching his brow. 

The doors opened with a welcoming ding and Yuri felt like he was about to fall out of the elevator. With a shake of his head he smiled at Geneva who wordlessly waved him through before returning to filing her nails.   
Inside the Mayor’s office Yuri found Nick and the Diamond City Mayor, Piper Wright, talking about the earlier assault on the gate. Rather than burst into their conversation he reached over to the door to wrap his knuckles against it. 

They both stopped talking to look over at Yuri before Piper waved him over. She was smiling as per usual which usually meant she was genuinely happy or trying to appear in control of a out of control situation. Yet she was more popular than her predecessor; McDonough. Who Yuri managed to always mispronounce the man’s name as McDonut in his presence. With his Synth nature out he was killed by both Nora and Piper. With her election came the repealing of the anti-ghoul law, prosperity and transparency.   
She was in her usual clean and pressed business suit and she stood up to shake Yuri’s hand. “Sit Ruski, I hear tell that Blue, Nora, sent you here to check something out.” Explained the Mayor as she gestured to a nearby radio. “She’s listening in since Preston had to be recalled to the Castle. You listening Blue?”

“Loud and clear, Piper.” Replied the Radio.

“So. Yuri. What’s the deal?”

At the mayor’s request Yuri had placed his weapon and pack on the floor to settle into a comfortable blue chair. He had taken his quick glance around the office. It was as pristine as a post-war room could be. A ‘press’ cap sat on a bookshelf which he pointed to. “There a US road map in there or something?” he asked.

With a thoughtful look on her face Piper turned towards the bookshelf and plucked the requested document off of it to hand to Yuri. The Russian opened it up at the pages he needed before he tossed it onto the desk. With a heavy stab of his finger at a place on the map. “I think Doctor Sun’s guest came from there.”

“Pittsburgh?” asked Piper with a raised brow.

“Used to be. Now it’s called The Pitt. It’s a…Raider city. They go out looking for fresh slaves. It’s a shit hole really. When we were heading to Boston we had to skirt the outside of it. Heavy pollution, heavy radiation in the water, roaming raider gangs…they’ll go out, capture folk then bring them back. Sun told me that the body was found next to a damaged power suit. That all his gear was irradiated next to the Glowing Sea.”

“The Glowing Sea…” hummed Nick who tapped his lip with a metallic finger. “Not a lot of people could walk through that. Power armour or not.”

“No one would cross that alone. I believe that there are more either located in a secured place in the Sea itself or to the Southern region.” Explained the captain. He picked up the map and turned it to the Boston area. “However the majority of their force would have to flank around towards the north. Plenty of settlements to raid and…”

“Sanctuary Hills….” Said Nora who sounded aghast at the idea.

Nick chimed in after. “What sort of capabilities do they have?”

Yuri let out a sigh and a sag of the shoulders. He shrugged soon after as he spoke. “The Pitt has plenty of raw materials, factories and slave labour. To get from the Pitt to here I’d guess they’d raid and supply up on the way. Setting up camps. Then they’ll take Saugus Ironworks to help arm up. Organised and well armed. Not like the Raiders you find here.”

“Captain….” Began Nora who sighed over the radio net. “I think it’s time we activated that agreement we had a year ago. Until this is confirmed to be a small problem I think we need to consider the possibility that a large Raider army is on the way. From now on Kodiak Company is activated as a commando force under my direct command. In the meantime we’ll begin increasing Minutemen patrols ”

“Of course, general.” Said Yuri who had straightened up. “I suggest sending a runner to the Truck Stop to get the others to meet me next to the Glowing Sea. They’ll know what to do. Nick. I suggest putting Choi to work. You’ll need his skills.”  
“Sure thing Yuri. Time to get the boys up and about.”

“Looks like I need to make an announcement to the people.” Piper chipped in glumly.

“And Yuri?” said Nora who was probably also preparing her own plan of action. “Find out what you can. Then come back to Hills.”

“As you command, General Garvey.”


End file.
